Hot Summer
by Kuroify
Summary: [KyuSung] "Ya. Mandi keringat—" Yesung membulatkan mata, mendapati suhu udara yang semakin panas hingga menjalar ke wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Denganmu."


_You're going to read a one-shot [ficlet] fict with general/romance as the main genre(s). The ch_ _aracters in this fict belong to_ _theirselves_ _. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains_ _Boys Love_ _(yaoi),_ _crack (unofficial) pair/couple,_ _and may be_ _Out of Characters_ _. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

 _ **Hot Summer**_

 _[—_ _ **I**_ _got you sweating in this weathe_ _ **r**_ _.]_

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun selalu menikmati hari libur tanpa _schedule_ -nya dengan mengurung diri di dalam kamar sambil bermain _game_ ataupun menonton drama. Ia takkan menghiraukan para _hyung_ -nya yang berteriak memerintahkan untuk mandi ataupun makan, karena waktu di hari libur terlalu singkat untuk digunakan melakukan berbagai hal yang tiap hari lainnya selalu ia lakukan. Lagipula, ia takkan terjangkit penyakit kulit ataupun mati kelaparan jika melewatkan mandi dan makan selama seharian.

Tapi hari itu berbeda. Musim panas berhasil membuatnya berkeringat meski pendingin ruangan telah bekerja sesuai dengan fungsinya. Kyuhyun mengeluh, bersumpah serapah ketika layar komputer mengejeknya dengan tulisan " _You Lose!_ " dan menyalahkan panasnya hari sebagai alasan kekalahannya. Kaos putih yang ia gunakan tampak lembap, sedangkan tenggorokannya terasa kering hingga taraf membutuhkan segelas air dingin untuk membasahinya—dampak dari keringat yang terlalu banyak keluar dari tubuhnya.

Mungkin ia butuh menyegarkan diri dengan mandi siang ini. Juga minum segelas air putih atau lebih.

 _Maknae_ Super Junior itu keluar dari kamarnya, melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur untuk memuaskan rasa haus yang mendera. Musim panas tahun ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Kyuhyun rasa ia bisa memanusiakan kulit pucatnya hanya dengan berdiri selama lima menit di luar sana—tidak mungkin, tentu saja.

Masih meneguk segelas air yang baru saja ia isi, sepasang mata hitamnya melirik ruang tengah yang tampak berpenghuni akibat suara televisi. _Siapa?_ Seingatnya, _member_ lain memiliki _schedule_ individual yang padat hari ini. Seharusnya hanya ia seorang diri yang menghadapi panasnya hari di dalam _dorm_ yang sunyi tak berpenghuni. Bersama dengan _starcraft_. Dan drama korea, tentunya.

"Yesung- _hyung_?" Ia menyebutkan nama _hyung_ -nya ragu, lalu mendapati sosok yang bersangkutan menyahut sapaannya sebelum menolehkan kepala. "Oh ternyata itu kau, _Hyu_ —"

Cho Kyuhyun nyaris melepaskan gelas yang ia pegang tatlala mendapati Yesung menatapnya dengan wajah merah akibat kepanasan, berkeringat dan... tanpa pakaian atasan. Mengerjap sekali, dua kali. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meninggalkan gelasnya di dapur, menghampiri sofa di mana Yesung terduduk manis, menonton televisi sambil mengeluh tentang sesi pemotretan yang diundur, dan betapa panasnya hari ini.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti dengan musim panas, astaga," gerutu yang lebih tua seraya mengipaskan tangannya demi menghasilkan angin kecil yang berhembus tepat ke wajah. "Tumben sekali kau keluar kamar, Kyu. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Si _main-vocalist_ mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang Kim, tersenyum miring, mendapatkan sebuah ide akan kegiatan yang dapat ia lakukan siang ini—selain bermain _game_ atau menonton drama. Dengan tak acuh ia menjawab singkat, "Mandi."

Yesung mengernyit, tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia terkejut dengan kejadian langka yang agaknya perlu diabadikan. Ia melirik ragu, mau tak mau merasa risih dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun dikarenakan dirinya yang tak mengenakan kaos atau apapun. Siwon, Eunhyuk, ataupun Donghae mungkin terbiasa berkeliaran tanpa kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka, namun jelas tidak dengan Yesung.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mau mandi, bukan?" Ia bertanya dengan maksud mengusir secara halus, berharap Kyuhyun menyadari kecanggungan yang tentu hanya dirasakan olehnya sepihak.

"Ya. Mandi keringat—" Yesung membulatkan mata, mendapati suhu udara yang semakin panas hingga menjalar ke wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Denganmu."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Credit title: f(x)'s First Repackage Album – Hot Summer; Hot Summer_

 _((Jarang muncul dan sekalinya menampakkan diri hanya untuk nge-post fict pendek nggak jelas yang ambigu))_

 _Anyway, it's good to be back even just for a while. Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Review?_**


End file.
